Hero Archers and Heroine Birds
by anewstage
Summary: Will history repeat itself? Roy (Arsenal/Speedy) has to persuade Raven that hero archers and heroine birds belong together. His mentor, Green Arrow is in a long-term relationship with Black Canary. Is it a coincidence that Apollo, the handsome Greek god of archery has a raven as a symbol? Roy doesn't think so. He has to convince Raven they were destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1: How About a Trip

Assume standard disclaimers

How About a Trip?

"You're a bird", stated Roy.

"You have been asking me to move beyond friendship for the last few months and now you want me to accompany you to visit your mentor because I'm a bird?" asked Raven, incredulous.

The two teammates were strolling back from lunch at a nearby coffee house in Steel City. Raven was there for the week to help out while Bee was away on a training. They were enjoying the summer weather and were discussing a variety of topics. Roy steered the conversation from classic movies, to how couples were portrayed in those movies, to modern interpretation of romance and somehow during that discussion he managed to ask Raven to spend the Independence Day long weekend with him at Green Arrow's residence.

"Rae, you are important to me. Having you around makes me happy. I hope someday you will feel the same for me. But right now I will take whatever relationship state you are comfortable with. And the fact that you are a bird, is a detail that will be appreciated by Green Arrow and his longtime partner Black Canary", replied Roy steadily.

He smiled. Seeing Raven confused and slightly ruffled really did remind him of a bird -an adorable and mysterious bird that he would like to hold and decipher. But he did not want to scare her off, so he tried to keep the conversion from going too deep. Raven, he knew would take flight if she felt caged in and that would happen if he pursued her with too much vigor.

"I'm asking you to accompany me to visit Ollie and Dinah or Black Canary as you know her, during the Independence Day long weekend because I want to spend time with you. Ollie and Dinah would be delighted to meet you. Especially Dinah since she is a heroine bird herself. You two have a lot in common. And then, you can see for yourself that hero archers and heroine birds make perfect couples.

"So, because your mentor, the Green Arrow is in a relationship with Black Canary, you think we would be a good couple?" asked Raven. "That doesn't seem logical," she said.

"I'm just saying that precedence exists between hero archers and heroine birds. Ollie was a player before he dated Dinah. Now he is happily settled. They have been together for years and are still going strong," explained Roy.

"Just because Ollie and Dinah seem to be working out doesn't mean we…I mean you and I would work out," replied Raven, slightly flustered and clearly uncomfortable.

Raven and Roy have been good friends for some time now. She enjoyed spending time with the charming and witty handsome archer. He was definitely not boring and she had to admit, he was one of the few people with whom she could carry an engaging conversation with on numerous topics. Their playful and amusing banters were well known among the titans and several teammates have openly speculated if there was anything more than just "good friends" between the dark bird and the suave archer.

"Rae, we spend a lot of our free time together. This is another occasion for us to enjoy each other's company. Yes, I hope that someday soon we are going to be more than friends and maybe this weekend you can see that possibility. But I am not trying to stress you out over this. It's going to be a fun relaxing long weekend with plenty of outdoor activities. We even have one of Ollie's yacht to tour the Great Lakes. You can try paragliding, jet skiing and wakeboarding. So come with me and I'll promise you it will be memorable for both of us", assured Roy.

Raven mulled over the offer. She was interested in meeting Roy's mentor, Green Arrow and Black Canary. Black Canary was a trainer for the Justice League, a martial arts specialist and led a group of heroes called the Birds of Prey. The trip really did sound like fun, perhaps a little bit out of her comfort zone (well she was meeting Roy's 'family' and all the new outdoor activities were unusual for her). With this in mind, and the fact that she really did enjoy Roy's company, she decided to accompany Roy on his trip.

"Very well, I accept", said Raven.

"Fabulous!" exclaimed a relieved Roy. "We'll leave Friday morning and then drive to Ollie's place. It's about a 3 and half hour drive from here. It'll be great, I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2: Green Arrow and Black Canary

Assume standard disclaimers

Green Arrow and Black Canary

The drive to Ollie's (Green Arrow's) residence was exhilarating. They were in Roy's Aston Martin DB11 Volante convertible. (Quantum silver – what a color!) The early summer weather was perfect for an open air drive. Raven wore sunglasses and had a sapphire blue silk scarf wrapped around her head that matched the belt on her ivory silk chiffon summer dress. Roy sported aviator sunglasses, a turquoise cotton dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and ecru colored slacks. Even under the shirt, Raven could clearly see Roy's defined muscles on his arms. Who would have thought a cotton dress shirt could be so sexy? Well, the aviator sunglasses, bronzed tan and that sly smile definitely helped…a lot!

"Rae, you're staring", smiled Roy as he altered between looking at his companion and the road ahead.

"I'm not staring", replied Raven. "I'm merely observing".

Roy snickered. "Oh, and what pre tell are your observations?" asked Roy.

"You look comfortable in garden party attire. I've never seen you in anything but your uniform, casual street clothes and on a couple of occasions, a business suit," answered Raven.

"I can do the whole range of dress codes, from laid back casual to white tie. This weekend you will see me in black tie. And trust me, I look great! But then again, I look great in nothing at all too", said Roy with a wink at Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mr. Humility strikes again," responded Raven with a smile.

They arrived at a massive iron wrought gate. Roy scanned his hand at the security panel and the gates opened. They drove for another two miles through manicured lawns and fenced in stables until they reached an immense limestone Italian renaissance mansion with a spectacular water fountain in front.

They drove up to the residence and were met by household staff who retrieved their luggage. As they started walking toward the house, the front doors opened and out stepped Green Arrow and his longtime partner Black Canary, or Ollie and Dinah as they were called when not in uniform.

Roy shock hands with Ollie and gave a brief two cheek kiss to Dinah before he introduced Raven.

"Ollie, Dinah I'd like you to meet Rachel, a teammate of mine", said Roy with one hand placed on the small of Raven's back.

"Nice to meet you Rachel", responded Ollie as he shock Raven's hand. "What is your hero name?" he asked.

"It is nice to meet you too. And my hero name is Raven", she replied.

"Oh, a bird!" squealed Dinah as she clasped Raven's hand in both of hers. "I'm so glad you are here. Please come inside, I would love to show you around and I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Dinah then turned to the two men and said, "We'll meet you two later for lunch." The two women walked into the house with Dinah happily talking while Raven was listening, a little star-struck with the older woman's pleasantness.

Ollie turned to Roy and smiled. "A bird?" he said. "You're in trouble."

Roy chuckled and nodded his head. "Don't I know it," he replied.

"Since you introduced her as a teammate and not a girlfriend, I take it she is not easily persuaded", remarked Ollie.

Roy sighed. "Getting Raven to move beyond the 'friend and teammate' zone is like convincing Batman to crack a joke. Actually, I think I have a better chance convincing Batman to say a knock-knock joke."

Ollie laughed. "The one worth 'keeping' is always the hardest to win over. It took me nearly a year for Dinah to take me seriously. So how long have you been trying to convince her?" asked Ollie.

"Well, I have been trying to get her to notice me for about three years now. But it is only within the last eight months that I have been actively pursuing her", replied Roy.

"Shit. You got it bad…Come. Let's get something to drink", suggested Ollie as he headed towards the backyard bar.

Meanwhile, Dinah and Raven were sitting on the patio overlooking the formal gardens, enjoying their iced teas.

Dinah was sharing some of Roy's childhood stories from when he was in junior school. He pulled some crazy stunts that resulted in a very concise dismissal from a rigid private school.

Raven was laughing at his previous antics. "Well, he has pulled a few memorable tricks since I have known him but nothing more spectacular than what some of the other Titans have done. Actually, I think he hasn't pulled any pranks recently that I am aware of. But he and I are not working in the same tower so I am not certain.

"Yes, it seems that Roy has been more reserved…more serious these past few months. I wonder why?" asked Dinah with a sly grin at Raven.

Raven blushed slightly and answered, "He is no longer a teenager. I suppose it is just maturity that brings about this change."

"Ummm….Yes, maturity is probably a factor but this change in attitude happened rather suddenly about eight months ago. Are you aware of anything particular that occurred in his life at that time?" inquired Dinah.

"I can't say for sure. Perhaps Roy would tell you if you asked", replied Raven softly.

Dinah looked at the younger woman and smiled. "You know, you are the first person Roy has brought home since he became a hero years ago", said Dinah.

Raven looked up in surprise. "Really? He never invited any friends here? Not even those he knew before such as Richard or Wally?" asked Raven incredulously.

"Never. Richard and Wally have been here before but as guests of Ollie since he invited Bruce and Barry. Roy never invited them here", replied Dinah.

Raven was shocked. She had assumed the ever lovable Roy Harper would surround himself with friends and spending time at this luxurious residence would offer a perfect opportunity to 'party hearty', so to speak.

"That was why Ollie and I were surprised and curious when Roy told us that he was bringing a female companion with him. Truthfully, Ollie and I were expecting Roy to bring home his fiancé or his girlfriend at the very least. I was rather surprised when he introduced you as a teammate. So I take it you two are not together?" inquired Dinah.

Raven thought carefully before she answered. "Roy and I are close…friends at this point. He has expressed interest in developing this friendship into something more." She paused before continuing, "I do care for him. He is one of my closest friends and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Understandable. I myself refused to give Ollie any serious consideration because, well, he was a major player in those days and I was really too busy for a relationship. Later, after spending time with him and getting to know him, I started thinking a relationship with him was possible. We had our ups and downs especially at the beginning but I can say, I am devoted to our relationship and I am sure Ollie feels the same."

Raven nodded and said, "It definitely sounds as if you two worked out."

"Roy and Ollie are very much alike. They are both dedicated to helping others but at the same time they do have a bit of a rebel streak and will defy authoritative figures to do things their own way. They both may seem relationship-phobic but once they _love,_ they are incredibly devoted and they definitely put family above all else. She paused before adding, "Besides, we may be heroes but we are still females and at the end of the day, there is nothing like falling asleep with the muscular arms of an archer wrapped around us to make us feel safe and loved."

Raven blushed a bit at that comment and agreed by saying, "Yes, archers definitely have ummm….well developed arms."

"And," continued Dinah with a sneaky grin, "with their extraordinary observational abilities, they are _amazing_ lovers."

Raven's eyes grew wide and she flushed a crimson red, not sure how to respond to that statement. Fortunately, she didn't have to because at that time Ollie and Roy walked up to them.

Ollie planted a quick kiss on Dinah's lips and said, "Darling, lunch is ready, you can continue to tell embarrassing Roy stories during lunch."

Dinah laughed. "We were just discussing the benefits of dating a hero archer," she said with a wink at Raven.

Ollie groaned, "Birds…"

Roy put his arm around a still flushed Raven. "Judging from your face color, it was an interesting conversion", he observed grinning.

Raven gulped, "Very ummm…informative. Dinah is quite forward."

Roy laughed. "Only to close friends and family. She seems to like you if she told you things that made your face turn red. And you are very cute when you blush", he said with a quick kiss to Raven's forehead.

They walked hand in hand and followed the other archer/bird hero couple into the house for a relaxing and light-hearted lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Times

Assume standard disclaimers

Fun Times

Early the next morning, Roy entered Raven's bedroom with a large tray filled with food and hot beverages.

"Wake up sleepyhead", exclaimed a cheery Roy as he put the tray on a table next to the bed.

"Ugh, Roy it's 5 in the morning! We only finished dinner and drinks with Ollie and Dinah at 1:30 this morning", complained a sleepy Raven as she tossed a pillow at his head.

Roy looked down at a very unamused and tired looking Raven. Even with pillow hair and half closed lids she was a goddess, a very exotic goddess in a royal blue silk camisole and grey and blue plaid boxers.

"Boxers?" asked Roy. "Hmmm, do I even want to know whose boxers you are wearing?"

"They're mine, silly. I bought them at the University bookstore because they looked cute and comfortable. Besides, they are way too small to fit any of the men I know."

Roy arched his eyebrows.

"No, I do not check out my male teammates and wonder what size underwear they wear. I'm just saying, no males I know would fit into my clothes, OK?" mumbled Raven.

"I know. I'm just teasing. But feel free to check me out. I don't mind", suggested Roy with a devilish grin as he bent down and gave Raven a quick kiss on the cheek.

Raven sent another pillow at Roy, hitting him at the side of his face.

"Is this the way to treat someone who made you breakfast and brought you the meal so you can have breakfast in bed?" asked an amused Roy.

Raven eyed the Belgium waffles covered with fresh fruits and yogurt. It actually looked appetizing. "I'm impressed. I had no idea you could cook", admitted Raven.

"Well waffles aren't too difficult. But yes I can cook a bit. You do know women find men who can cook, very attractive", suggested Roy.

"So you developed culinary skills to impress women?" smirked Raven as she took a bite of the waffles. "Hmmm, these are very good. They're even better than Victor's waffles", exclaimed Raven, pleasantly surprised.

"No, I learned to cook because I was getting tired of fast food and going out. But I am glad you like the waffles. I'll be happy to make them for you more often", said Roy.

"Roy, I'll date you if you cook like this", said Raven in between large bites.

"Well then I guess I have to keep working on my cooking skills. I never thought the way to your heart was through your stomach but hey, whatever works!" laughed Roy.

The two heroes quickly finished their breakfast. Roy asked Raven to pack an overnight bag and her swimming gear as they were going to take an overnight cruise on board a Queen yacht.

A few minutes later they were walking towards the helicopter pad for the ride that would take them to the yacht moored in one of the deeper lakes nearby.

After a quick 10 minutes helicopter ride, they landed on the luxury 210ft mega yacht. This was the first time Raven was on board a yacht and she was impressed. There were three decks and numerous open areas for lounging. The interior was modern in design and all the furniture, walls, floors and accessories were carefully laid out and made with luxurious materials.

Roy showed Raven her cabin, directly opposite his. The room was luxurious and spacious looking with a queen size bed and sandalwood furniture. On the dresser was a large pot of lavender and white Cymbidium orchids.

' _Beautiful'_ , thought Raven as she glazed her fingers on the petals. She changed into some comfortable hiking gear and headed out to meet Roy for their trek to one of the nearby islands.

The two heroes disembarked the yacht and climbed on board a motor boat to bring them to the shore. It was a pleasant walk on scenic trails through low range mountains. Growing up on a reserve left an indelible impression on Roy and helped nurture his interest in nature and the environment. This interest was another thing that he and Green Arrow had in common. Roy imparted his knowledge of the different types of vegetation, insects and animals they saw along the way, including how to interpret animal tracks. Raven was impressed and listened attentively. It was a pleasant morning and the two settled near the rocky shore for a picnic.

Raven was ravenous. She quickly devoured her gourmet sandwich and was about to grab the next one when she saw Roy smiling at her.

"What?" asked Raven.

"I have never seen you eat so much, so quickly. Whenever we are out for lunch with the rest of the Titans, you usually just eat a couple of my fries. It's nice to see you relaxed and have a healthy appetite", replied Roy.

"True. I guess all this," as she gestured with her arms around her, "expends energy because it is something I have never experienced before. It's different and enjoyable."

"Well, we still have a lot of new things for you to try after we return to the yacht. I have lined up some water activities after this", said Roy as he finished his second sandwich and then his drink.

"Sounds good," replied Raven. They packed up the remaining lunch items and cleaned up the picnic area before taking the motor boat back to the yacht.

Once on board the yacht, they returned to their respective cabins to change into their swim gear. Raven wore a cobalt blue, triangle string bikini set and threw on an ultra-sheer peacock print cover-up before walking to her door.

Roy was just about to knock on her cabin door when Raven opened it. He let out a low whistle when he saw her. "Yeah, nice outfit', he said and managed to raise his eyes to her face after some effort.

"Come on, Roy. I want to try the jet skis", said Raven as she grabbed Roy's arm and led them to the back of the yacht where the jet skis where kept.

As they waited for the yacht crew to prepare the jet skis, Raven removed her cover-up and Roy his T-shirt so they were only in their bathing suits. They helped one another by applying sunscreen on each other's back. Roy would have loved to run his hands all over Raven's body but now was not the time.

Raven watched her teammate as he leaned against the rail. Standing there with his bronzed tan and perfectly toned body, she unconsciously licked her lips. She glanced away, took a deep breath before returning her glaze to Roy, but this time for a slightly more dispassionate observation. With the midday sun kissed hair, Roy resembled the Greek god Apollo, the god of music, sun, truth, knowledge and of course archery. He was said to have had a cheerful nature and his handsome features earned him the title of the most handsome Olympian. Yes, Raven thought, Roy really did personify the Greek god Apollo.

"Care to share why you appear to be contemplating something serious?" asked the object of her musing.

"Apollo", answered Raven.

"You mean the Greek god of truth, knowledge, archery and such?" inquired Roy, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yes, you remind me of him. Not just the fact that you are an archer obviously, but because the sun reflecting on your hair resembles an aura of light surrounding your head, one of the symbols of Apollo", answered Raven.

Roy smiled. "You do realize that besides the bow and arrow, the laurel and wreath, one of the other symbols of the Greek god Apollo, is the raven?" elaborated Roy with a satisfied grin.

"Yes, I do recall reading that the raven was associated with Apollo", replied the dark bird.

"So, it appears, even the Greek gods foretold that we were destined to be together", said Roy as he gathered Raven into his arms and placed his forehead on hers'.

"It could just be a coincidence", replied Raven.

"For once Rae, can you be bit more open to romance and stop overanalyzing things?" suggested a slightly flustered Roy.

"I apologize. This long weekend is for fun and to see how well we fit. So far I am really enjoying it so I will definitely keep my mind open", acquiesced Raven.

"Good. Now, for the first part of fun…", smiled Roy mischievously, as he promptly lifted Raven up bridal style and jumped into the water. Raven shrieked but came up laughing when they resurfaced. The water was still a bit cool but refreshing with the warm sun.

Roy spent the rest of the afternoon introducing Raven to all sorts of water activities such as jet skiing (Raven loved it), parasailing (not difficult for someone who can levitate) and wakeboarding (Raven hated it). By the time dinner rolled around, the two heroes were beginning to feel fatigued.

"I never thought laughing and trying water sports would be so tiring", exclaimed a breathless and exhausted Raven as she dried herself off before she sat on a sun lounger and drank a bottle of water.

"Also, spending time outdoors and breathing in fresh country air can add to that feeling. Well, at least that was what I heard", commented Roy before he took a large gulp of water.

 _'_ _Wow, he makes drinking look sexy',_ thought Raven as she watched him finish the bottle of VEEN mineral water. "I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner", said Raven as she started walking towards the yacht's interior. At the glass door she turned around and suggested coyly, "You can join me if you can catch me."

It took Roy less than a nanosecond to react and leapt at the smirking Raven as she phased through the floor.

"Damn", muttered Roy as he picked himself off the ground where Raven stood only moments before. "Soon, Rae, soon", he said to himself as he headed to his own cabin to shower.

Dinner was relaxing and delicious. They dined outside with the picturesque views of the nearby islands slowly passing by as the yacht toured the area. Raven felt comfortable and satisfyingly happy. Her time with Roy was enjoyable and she knew her affections for him were leaning towards something more than just a good friend/teammate. Who knew what would happen by the end of the long weekend.

Roy on the other hand was busy trying to focus on his meal, rather than the lovely teammate opposite him. He recognized her comfort level and playfulness with him was much higher the last couple of days. There still appeared to be some hesitation on her part with regards to the level of affection she felt for him. So it seemed as if he still had some emotional/mental reluctance that would have to be overcome before she would agree to be in relationship with him.

When dinner was complete, Roy took Raven's hand and led her to the large couch facing the water. She settled into his arms and curled up next to him. His body heat kept her warm against the evening breeze across the water. The sun was starting to set and the two relaxed after an exciting day.

When the remnants of the vibrant sunset faded and the clear night skies enveloped the area, the July 4th celebratory fireworks commenced. Roy and Raven watched as the pockets of lights exploded into awe-inspiring patterns against the black sky. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day for the two heroes.

"Thank you", whispered Raven.

"For what?" asked Roy.

"Today was perfect…just perfect", mumbled Raven as she snuggled closer to Roy.

"My pleasure, love", replied Roy as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Once the fireworks were over, Raven did not want to move, perfectly content nestled in Roy's arms.

"Uh, Rae, it's starting to get cooler now. We had better go inside", suggested Roy.

"But I am so comfy here", replied a sleepy Raven.

Roy chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoy lying in my arms, but it really is late and this couch is not the most comfortable for sleeping. You can sleep with me tonight, just sleep nothing else", smiled Roy.

"Fine," answered Raven, immediately. "But you have to carry me. I don't feel like moving."

Roy, of course did not object and lifted her in his arms. Once in the cabin, they quickly prepared for bed and Raven borrowed one of Roy's T-shirts as pajamas. The two quickly fell into a relaxing sleep, with Raven in Roy's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gala

Assume standard disclaimers

The Gala

The next morning Raven woke up in Roy's bed with his arm wrapped around her. Raven had to agree with Dinah, it was great to fall asleep in the strong arms of an archer. She stretched lazily and thought about her relationship with the man lying beside her. Roy was still sleeping, but that was no surprise. She usually was the first one up at the tower.

Raven tuned and watched Roy while he was sleeping. Yes, she thought, she could get used to falling asleep and waking up with him. It seemed so easy, so natural to be with him. They have been good friends for a few years now. She was comfortable with their present relationship. But Roy wanted more. He wanted to be the one who she would turn to first, the one who she would seek comfort from, the one she would want and need in her life. That frightened her. The thought of needing someone, that her happiness and well-being was dependent on another person was daunting. She also knew the reverse was true. Roy told her already that he needed her in his life, that she was the key to his happiness.

"Oh Roy, what is going to happen to us?" whispered Raven.

At that moment, Roy stirred. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Rae. I could definitely get used to seeing you first thing when I wake up", confessed Roy. "So, unless I was still dreaming, did I hear you asking about what was going to happen to us?"

"You heard", Raven paused before resuming, "I was thinking about us..."

"And, any conclusions?" asked Roy cautiously.

"It's confusing and a bit scary."

"Do you want to talk about it?'

Raven sighed. "Later, not now. Having a serious talk first thing in the morning will give me a headache and I still need to think over a few things", she replied.

"Whenever you are ready to talk, I'll be there", said Roy as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks. I'll going to take a shower and then meet you outside for breakfast," said Raven as she headed to her own cabin to shower and change.

The two heroes dined on a light continental breakfast before boarding the helicopter to fly back to Ollie's residence.

Upon arrival, they met Ollie and Dinah for an unconventional doubles tennis match. Ollie and Dinah won, but both sides cheated. Raven used her powers to direct the ball, whereas Dinah used her cry to distract the opponents right before they hit the ball. At the end Ollie and Roy used the tennis ball machine launcher for archery practice. The tennis balls had no chance. All suffered multiple arrow wounds.

The four heroes then enjoyed a laughter-filled lunch. The witty banter and amusing anecdotes flowed constantly during the four course meal. Raven had to admit, it was one of the most entertaining dining experience she had ever participated in.

After lunch, Raven helped Dinah with some last minute preparations for that evening's gala fundraiser to support families, specifically children in need. Roy, meanwhile was finalizing the details of his new responsibilities at Queen Enterprises with Ollie. He would take on more responsibilities and manage several divisions within Ollie's business empire. They were to present the new corporate structure to the board later that week.

Raven stood in front of the full length mirror and surveyed the result. ' _Hmm'_ , she thought, ' _this is something different. Even I barely recognize myself.'_

Raven was wearing a backless ruby red floor-length fitted silk gown with a plunging neckline and a thigh-high slit on the left front leg. Her dark hair was elegantly swept to one side in soft waves. With matching red lipstick, smoky eyes and darkened eyebrows, the overall effect was stunning and provocative.

With a slight upturn of her lips, Raven walked out of her room and met Dinah at the end of the hall. Dinah was radiantly dressed in a black crystal embroidered lace gown with a slit up the front and amazing black 7 inch heels decorated with crystals and sheer material that looked like feathers on the back ankles.

"Love the shoes", smiled Raven to the tall blonde heroine.

"Thank you", replied Dinah laughing. "I am a proud shoe lover. I actually helped design these myself."

Smiling and joking, the two heroines descended the grand staircase where their respective escorts Ollie and Roy were waiting. Both men gawked at their dates. The heroines received kisses and compliments from their men. Ollie and Dinah walked into the grand dining room with Roy and Raven close behind.

Roy whispered to Raven, "You somehow manage to be elegant, regal actually and at the same time hot, crazy, sexy. Seriously, I don't know whether I should bow to you or carry you upstairs and make passionate love to you."

Raven blushed. "Uh, thank you, I think. Must be the human/demon thing. You know, polar opposites are blended together to form an unusual combination of the two."

"Whatever it is, it works really well," breathed Roy into her ear as he led her their banquet table for the seven course gourmet meal. As soon as they finished their dessert, the two heroes made their way to the dance floor.

Roy gathered Raven into his arms and they managed to complete a couple of dances before several men approached Raven and asked for the privilege of a dance with her. Roy reluctantly let his partner go and walked to the bar for a drink but kept his eyes on her as she danced with other men.

Raven knew most of her dance partners as they were also part of the hero community. She politely switched partners as soon as the dance was over and sought out Roy after three dances with other men.

Roy handed her a glass of sparkling water as soon as she approached him.

"Wow, dancing is serious exercise", commented Raven as she quickly drank her water.

"Well, judging from all the looks you are getting from the males in the room, I have a feeling you will be kept busy", said Roy with a slight scrawl.

Raven smiled and took Roy's hand, leading him to the dance floor. She really did love the way Roy held her as he guided her across the dance floor. After several dances together, they took a break and walked to a side table for some drinks.

A few minutes later, Ollie and Bruce Wayne approached them. Bruce congratulated Roy on his new responsibilities at Queen Enterprises and then he turned to Raven.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" asked Bruce as he extended his left hand to her.

"Certainly," Raven replied as she placed her hand is his and he led her to the dance floor.

Roy watched them walk away with a steady look. Ollie spoke but Roy didn't hear the first time so Ollie repeated the question.

"Roy, are you listening?" asked Ollie. "Bruce just approached me for a merger of our research satellite divisions."

"I have to look at the numbers and review the synergies before giving a response. We can get our in-house consultants to start the due diligence", replied Roy.

After the dance was over, Roy watched Raven step away from Bruce but Bruce said something to her and she returned to his arms and the next dance started. It was the tango.

Roy scrawled. Ollie had moved on to mingle with other guests and left Roy to watch the dancing couple by himself.

Raven was concentrating on her footwork as the tango was not something she was very familiar with. Fortunately Bruce was an expert and his guidance made the dance easy to follow. Bruce, she thought was a unique individual. She could not sense any emotion from him whatsoever. It was as if she was dancing with a brick wall.

When the dance was nearing completion, Roy called his mergers and acquisition team and told them to make a hostile takeover bid for one of Wayne Enterprises' companies, a research company specializing in genetics. _'That should keep him busy for the rest of the night'_ , thought Roy.

Once the dance was completed, Roy was immediately by Raven's side. Bruce was about to suggest another dance with Raven but he stopped and quickly looked at his watch. Roy thought he saw a message flash on Bruce's watch. Bruce apologized and excused himself. He gently pressed his lips to Raven's hand and thanked her for the dances before he promptly strolled out of the ballroom, phone in hand.

As Raven danced with Roy she questioned him. "Why do I have a feeling, you had something to do with Bruce's abrupt departure?"

"Business. We made a hostile takeover bid for a research company where Wayne Enterprises is a large shareholder", replied Roy. "I suspect he will walk back in and call me out on it."

Sure enough, seconds later a barely noticeable irate Bruce Wayne marched up to Roy and Raven.

"Care to explain yourself Roy Harper?" asked Bruce with only a hint of animosity in his voice.

"We have been looking for a suitable acquisition to strengthen our genetics research division. One candidate happens to be a company partly owned by Wayne Enterprises. So we made a bid for it", replied Roy steadily.

"No way are you going to get that company. But you probably knew that, didn't you Harper? Or were you just trying to show off?" asked Bruce as he glanced at Raven.

"Bruce, the share price of that company would in all likelihood increase 20% in the next two days due to our takeover bid, even if it is unsuccessful. You should be thanking me", countered Roy

Bruce said nothing and strode off.

"Are you always so calculating in business?" asked Raven as they continued their dance.

"I have to be. Bruce is even worse. He may be a hero but he is ruthless in the business world. That takeover bid was in a way to demonstrate that I am not afraid to take risks and that I move quickly. He wants our research satellite divisions to merge and if we do, he has to know that we are not giving him control of it.

"And you weren't doing this to show off?" asked Raven.

"Show off. No. But I did have an ulterior motive. I wanted him to stop dancing with you. It worked", smiled Roy as he swung her around.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked with a smile.

"Anything you want, Rae. Anything", whispered Roy into her ear.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

Assume standard disclaimers

Finally

Roy and Raven left the gala and walked quietly hand in hand along the riverbank. The sun had settled and the lamps illuminated their path. Only the occasional cricket chirping or a rustle in the water broke the silence. Both heroes were deep in thought.

Raven sighed. Roy looked over to his companion and raised his eyebrow, silently asking Raven to voice whatever she was thinking.

"I used to think that this crush you had for me would dissipate after a while and then we would go back to being just friends", started Raven.

"Crush? A crush?" scoffed Roy. He took a deep breath, his jaw clenched and then he continued, "Rae, this is way beyond a simple crush. Maybe, a couple of years ago it would be considered a crush. But now…now it's much more serious", explained Roy with an intense expression.

"How can you be so sure? Roy, you are not known to form emotional attachments to any of the numerous women you have dated. And I refuse to be a trophy after a long chase. What makes this thing between us different?" asked Raven softly.

"Raven…" started Roy.

Raven looked at Roy instantly. Roy never called her Raven unless he was serious. Very serious.

"Raven, I know that these feelings I have for you would forever change our friendship. Trust me I know. I tried to deny them but these feelings have only grown deeper. And I would never _, never_ jeopardize our current status especially not our friendship for a casual fling. I'm actually a little hurt that you would think that I would do that to you, to _us_."

"I'm sorry if you were offended by that question but I had to ask. I don't have a lot of experience in terms of relationships, especially with someone with your playboy reputation", replied Raven.

Roy nodded. "Fair enough. I knew my past would come up sooner or later so I should not have been surprised and no, I am not offended. It is history", he concluded.

They continued walking until they reached a gazebo and sat down on one of the couches. Roy wrapped his arm around Raven and pulled her closer. She curled up against him, her head resting on his chest. They sat there, not saying anything. Roy gently ran his hand through Raven's hair, reveling in its silkiness and its softness. Raven breathed in his scent-his cologne mixed with his natural odor. The words masculine and strength popped into her mind when she thought of words to describe the scent that was distinctively Roy.

Raven chuckled. Roy looked down at the woman in his arms. She was incredibly beautiful and he was hopelessly in love.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice faltered slightly.

Raven looked up at Roy with a smile. "I can't believe you initiated a hostile takeover to get Bruce to stop dancing with me."

Roy scowled. "He deserved it. He was monopolizing your time on the dance floor. But seriously, a rumba and then a tango? Those are two of the most sensual and suggestive dances. He may be a hero but he is still a man. And his reputation as a playboy eclipses mine by a long shot.

"He was showing me how to dance the tango. I've only danced the tango a few times so he suggested I dance with him since he is an expert", replied Raven.

"Rae, you do realize that when a man, especially one with his reputation asks to dance the tango, it is also implied he wants to engage in the 'horizontal' tango?

"I am not even going think about that. Please, we are talking about Batman, the world's greatest detective, Justice Leaguer, Richard's mentor. It's just a little too weird for me", said Raven with a slight shudder.

"Fine, just avoid dancing any sultry dances with unattached billionaire playboys. And never have more than one dance with the same person consecutively please. Unless it is with me of course", suggested Roy.

"I never knew you would be so possessive and jealous. Are you always so emotional?" inquired Raven, smiling.

"Only with you, love…only you", replied Roy softly as he gently lifted her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Raven was lost in his eyes. Those mesmerizing clear turquoise eyes channeled a torrent of emotions from Roy. She felt desire, need, longing and the dominant one was love. Raven caught her breath as the intensity overwhelmed her.

Roy watched her reaction. "You felt that. You know that I love you and it is an intense, all-encompassing love. So you see, the only person who can get hurt in this relationship is me. I'm in too deep already", said Roy softly, with resignation.

Raven reached out and touched Roy's face. "You could have told me. I knew you were attracted to me and I felt more emotion coming from you the last few months but this intensity, this deep love, I did not expect from you."

Roy took Raven's hand that was on his face and kissed it. "Unless you returned my affection, I didn't want to scare you off and then I would have lost you. So I kept quiet and pursued you hoping that sooner or later you would agree to be in a relationship with me."

"I'm not used to dealing with feelings, Roy. I'm not sure I can do this", said Raven.

"I'm not used to this either. Trust me, this is something new for me as well. All, I know is that being with you, loving you feels right." Roy took a deep breath and continued, "Give me a chance Rae. Give us a chance. Let me love you…"

Roy placed a hand on the side of Raven's face and ever so slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and tender, almost delicate. Raven was surprised at the gentleness of his kiss and she melted into it.

Raven's heart fluttered. It felt so right kissing him, lying against him with his strong arms around her. She knew her reserves were crumbling and Roy was becoming more entrenched into her life and her heart. And for once, she no longer felt she had to resist him and so she let herself feel.

 _'_ _Was this love? Was this what being in love with someone felt like?'_ thought Raven as surrendered to her own emotions and desires. Whatever this was, she knew there was no turning back and she didn't mind. She was falling for Roy and she felt it was the most natural thing to do.

Roy took a breather and stopped kissing Raven. He looked at the stunning woman in his arms. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with emotions, with love. He smiled. "Finally, Rae", he whispered and returned to kissing her, but with much more passion and desire this time. Raven returned his intensity, craving for more.

"Oh Azar, why are hero archers so damn persistent", grasped Raven in between deep heated kisses.

Roy chuckled as he gently pulled Raven down so that she lay on the couch. He repositioned himself over her, careful not to put his weight on her small body. Nibbling her neck right below her right ear, he mumbled, "What can I say, we'll do anything for our bird…."


	6. Chapter 6: Another Archer & Bird Couple

Assume standard disclaimers

Another Archer and Bird Couple

The next morning Raven woke up in Roy's bed with his arm wrapped around her. Dinah was right about falling asleep in an archer's arms and she was right about the _other_ point. The sex was phenomenal. Raven blushed slightly and snuggled closer to Roy, sighing contently.

"Morning beautiful," said a slightly groggy Roy, waking up slowly.

"Good morning, my handsome archer," smiled Raven as leaned up to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

Roy chuckled as he wrapped his other arm around Raven and held her close to him breathing in her scent. He loved the way Raven fit perfectly in his arms, like a puzzle piece that he was missing.

"How are you feeling? Tired from last night's escapades?" asked Roy as he gently brushed away her hair from her face.

"I feel fine. Some muscles are a bit sore but otherwise I feel great. And since I am half demon, no I am not tired from last night's numerous extracurricular activities", replied Raven not at all shy.

"Good, because we have a long day ahead. But first, my dear, I need my good morning snuggle," said Roy smugly as he leaned over Raven as she lay back down on the bed.

"Oh, just a snuggle?" asked Raven as she ran her hands from Roy's face to his shoulders and down his gorgeous toned muscular chest.

Roy planted kisses along the side of her neck from her ear lobe and continued slowly down to her collar bone before coming back up to claim her lips. "We start with a snuggle and then continue on from there. Then we have to take our showers which will also take some time since I plan to make my little bird _sing_ in the shower too."

"I can't wait", growled Raven as she brought down Roy's face to give him a deep kiss.

The two young heroes did not make it for breakfast (no surprise there) but they did manage to meet Ollie and Dinah for lunch before their drive back to Steel City. Roy and Raven walked onto the patio hand in hand, with a closeness that revealed the couple's new status. Dinah smiled at them. They looked happy and really in love.

"Glad you two could join us for lunch," started Ollie.

"We slept in this morning. It was a late night," replied Roy as he seated Raven before taking the chair next to her. Well, it was partially true. They were in bed, they just weren't sleeping.

The heroes enjoyed a lovely relaxing lunch. Raven was surprised how quickly and easily Ollie and Dinah accepted her into their fold. Dinah seemed to have taken Raven 'under her wing' so to speak as she volunteered to introduce Raven to other members of the Justice League and the Birds of Prey. Raven agreed and they planned an outing for just the two of them.

Roy was pleased that the two heroines were getting along. It would be nice if Dinah would be the unofficial 'mentor' for Raven as he knew she missed having a full time mother figure growing up and she never had a hero mentor as a Titan.

After the lunch was over, Roy and Raven excused themselves and went to get ready for their drive back.

Ollie looked over to Dinah and asked, "Well?"

"They fit. They make a good couple. Roy needs someone who is on the right side of the law, someone calm, smart and strong willed. He would never be happy with a pretty fluff piece. Raven is all that and she does challenge him. He won't be bored with her. And she is a bird, which is a major plus in my opinion", smiled Dinah.

Ollie chuckled. "So birds really do stick together", he said.

"As do archers", replied Dinah.

Later on, as Roy and Raven bid goodbye to their hosts, Dinah gave a quick hug to Raven and said, "I'm happy for you two. Please come back soon."

Raven promised she would return soon and the two young heroes drove off. Dinah tuned to her partner and suggested, "We had better start planning."

"Planning for what?" asked Ollie, slightly confused.

"A wedding. I'm sure Roy will be asking Raven to marry him within a month", replied Dinah.

Ollie shock his head. "There are things I will never understand. How you know that Roy and Raven will be engaged within a month is one of them. Must be a bird thing. Oh, well, I guess I will start contacting people to let them know that another bird is about to join the family."

Meanwhile, Roy and Raven were enjoying the drive back. Raven turned to Roy and spoke, "Ollie and Dinah are very nice and down to earth. I was comfortable around them and I did not feel I was being judged."

"They are not the type to judge someone due to his or her background or their circumstances in life. They look at the actions and decisions one makes to form an opinion of a person. That is one thing I have always respected about them. And they seem to have taken an instant liking to you. Usually, they are more reserved to people they've just met, but this wasn't the case. Plus, Dinah adores you", smiled Roy.

"Dinah is someone I can really respect and look up to. I'm grateful she offered to introduce me to heroes whom I probably would not have had the opportunity to meet otherwise", replied Raven.

"So you like my family?" asked Roy.

"I really like your family", acknowledged Raven.

"Then you won't have any problems joining the family when we get married", declared Roy with a very conniving grin.

Raven wasn't sure whether she was shocked or amused. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, considering we only officially became a couple yesterday."

"Rae, after years of getting you to notice me and months trying to convince you that we are _great_ in a relationship, I figured I should start introducing you to the concept of making this permanent, just in case you need some time to say 'yes'", explained Roy.

"You're incorrigible", concluded Raven.

"Yes, but I am your incorrigible archer", replied Roy as he clutched her hand and kissed it.

Raven did acknowledge that they were great together. His affable nature complimented her more quiet side. His logic and intelligence appealed to her and his charm amused her. He was serious when the situation called for it, but he was able to switch to 'fun' Roy whenever there was free time. Branching out of her quiet comfort zone was something she was still adjusting to, but with Roy's help it was becoming easier.

At the end, Dinah was right. Roy officially proposed to Raven on their third week of being a couple. And Raven accepted.

So there was a new (and totally adorable!) hero archer and heroine bird couple in the hero community.

 _LA FIN_


End file.
